


Fantasy, Take Two

by eleanor_lavish, thepsychicclam



Series: Valiant Effort [19]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom fantasizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy, Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Clammy.

Dom walked into the apartment, feet and back killing him. He felt he must have walked around the entire city of New York, meeting up with different patrons and giving them their quick fixes of pot and ecstasy in random back alleys. He knew he was busted when he saw a police car drive by slowly, staring at the him and the guy he was talking to at the time. But the car kept driving and Dom was safe.

The apartment was quiet. It was usually quiet these days, and Dom was lonely. He was a people person, loved to sit around and shoot the shit with Orli, Billy, and even Elijah, when they could carry on a conversation without shagging or trying to kill each other. Orlando was, of course, at work and then on to Liv's, where he basically lived now, when he wasn't out with Bean. Dom didn't get it, but didn't have to. Orlando was his best friend, and with as many stupid things he'd done without Orlando saying anything, he felt it was safe to stay silent.

The door to the bedroom was shut, and Billy's suitcase was laying by the door. Sleeping probably. The man just worked too hard. And Elijah was at the library, and then he'd be at work until two or three a.m. It was times like this that Dom missed Elijah. He'd even thought about joining Elijah in the library. It'd been so long since he'd sat in a corner and poured over books for hours, and he thought it'd be nice to do it again. Plus he'd be there with Elijah. Able to see him, smell him, hear him.

Dom shook his head and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the water and let the water wash away the stress and all the thoughts he tried to ignore. He'd really screwed it up with Elijah, but he wasn't going to say he was sorry. Dominic Monaghan did not say sorry.

Dom opened the door to the bathroom towel drying his hair. The hall was dark and the apartment quiet. The usual sirens and car horns could be heard in the distance, but there was mostly silence surrounding him. He flipped the light switch off and headed towards the living room, but stopped when he heard a voice.

Billy and Elijah had been asleep for awhile, or should have been. Dom tiptoed over to the bedroom door and listened closely. He didn’t hear anything and turned to walk away when he heard a low moan. He stared wide-eyed at the door as a soft, Scottish “Orlando” floated from in the room.

Dom walked quickly to the couch, trying to shake the images from his brain. Billy lying on his mattress, cock in hand, Elijah sleeping soundly beside him. Dom knew he shouldn’t be thinking things like that about his best friend, but they flashed through his mind. He shook his head and turned on the television.

He couldn’t concentrate on anything he watched. The low moan and single word echoed in his brain even though he tried to drown it out. And his cock had already made a tent in his sweatpants.

Groaning, Dom stretched out along the couch and slid his hand beneath the band of his sweatpants. He gripped his cock firmly, sighing contently. He moved it up along his shaft slowly, pausing at the top to rub his thumb idly around the tip. He stopped caring what images his brain played out for him. At that point, he wanted them all.

His eyelids flittered shut, and he saw Billy alone in a bed, mirroring what his hand was doing to his own cock. Then Orlando crouched on the bed behind Billy, lips all over that long neck. And he sat in a chair, watching. Orlando pushed Billy back down on the bed, replacing Billy’s hand with his mouth. Dom stood up from the chair, amazed at the way Orlando’s wet lips glided up and down Billy’s shaft. He crawled onto the bed and lowered his mouth to Billy’s, dipping his tongue inside as Billy gasped in pleasure.

As Dom’s tongue explored Billy’s mouth, he felt arms surround his waist and warm lips brush against his neck. Dom pulled away from Billy and turned around as Elijah kissed him. Billy tugged Dom back down towards him, crushing his mouth in a kiss. Elijah crawled over to Orlando and lifted his head from Billy’s cock, covering his glistening lips with his own as Dom grabbed Billy’s cock and slid his hand up and down slowly, Billy writhing underneath him.

A hand encircled his own cock and he looked over to see Orlando grinning at him as he moved his hand. Elijah grabbed Dom’s chin and captured his lips again, running his tongue along Dom’s bottom lip. Dom forgot about Billy and Orlando as Elijah pulled him off the bed and pushed him down into the chair he sat in earlier. He saw Orlando lay atop Billy’s body before he turned his full attention to Elijah.

Elijah slowly took off the track pants he was wearing and stood in front of him fully aroused. Dom leaned forward to touch him, but Elijah pushed him back and dropped to his knees. Elijah took Dom’s cock in his mouth, circling the tip with his tongue. Dom bucked up into Elijah’s mouth, and Elijah slid a hand underneath him, rubbing a circle around Dom’s opening, then dipping his finger in and pulling it back out. Dom grabbed Elijah’s head in his hands and bucked, fucking his mouth as Elijah sucked greedily. Elijah pressed his entire finger inside Dom, and Dom stilled. Elijah took the opportunity to drag his tongue along Dom’s shaft as he added another finger and twisted them around.

Dom was slowly going crazy. He could feel the pressure building in his balls, and as if on cue, Elijah removed his fingers and pulled his mouth away. Dom rolled over in the chair, placing his knees firmly in the seat as he braced himself on the arms. Elijah sidled up behind him and pushed in slowly - too slowly.

Elijah wrapped one arm around and gripped Dom’s cock, his other hand trailing along Dom’s bare chest and side. The chair hit the wall repeatedly as Elijah thrust in faster and harder. Dom felt Elijah’s teeth graze his shoulder and neck, and he cried out when Elijah bit the back of his neck roughly.

The hand surrounding his cock grew tighter and he felt himself tensing around Elijah. Elijah slid in a few more times before Dom came.

Dom opened his eyes and looked around. The living room was dark except for the late night infomercial the television displayed. He lifted his free hand and touched his neck that was tingling lightly where Elijah’s lips had been in his fantasy. His sweatpants were a mess, so he got off the couch and quickly changed into clean ones. He had just settled onto the couch when he heard the bedroom door open.

He heard Billy mutter, “Fucking British bastard,” before slamming the bathroom door.

~Fin  



End file.
